Take-Out
by AmberStone12
Summary: After a long Saturday of practicing for yet another upcoming "Battle of The Bands", Grojband and the Newmans order take-out from the same restaurant. When the food is ruined, Carrie and Laney have no choice but to stay at Belchy's together until their orders are remade. Rated T to be safe. Fluffy CarrieXLaney
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey everbody! This is my first grojband fanfic, and I absolutely love this show! Teletoon makes the best cartoons, and grojband is my guilty pleasure until Total Drama comes back on..I absolutely adore Carrie (even though people make her evil) and I think Laney is completely awesome. why not let them "meet up"? This is what happens when I watch Victorious "Jade and Tori's date" Too much. Other than making this a friendship thing like I was going to, I may just make it CarrieXLaney for the fun of it! :D wish me luck!**

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday evening in PeaceVille. The streets were quiet, only with the low hum of crickets to add to the summer ambiance. Street lights flicked simultaneously as the sun went down. All seemed to be at peace, all except for this one garage.

Corey played the last note on his blue guitar, ending the song and the rest of the band's music. He let out an exasperated sigh as he collapsed on the nearby 'groj-couch'.

"Man, I'm beat," He moaned, "Ten hours of practicing."

"It's for the best," replied Laney, as she set down her bass and joined him, "you don't want to lose another battle to the Newmans do you?"

Corey's eyebrows furrowed at the mere mention of the Newmans. Their gender reversed counterparts had been fighting with them "gig wise" for the last few months. It was getting irritating for both bands. To finally settle who gets to perform at the next Peaceville Sludge Fest, the rivals decided to have yet another "Battle of the Bands" competition.

Each of them practiced for hours and hours until hands were numb, or drumsticks were busted.

"I swear, my sticks would've blown up if we didn't stop now!" Kon commented as he held up his drumsticks, which were coincidently giving off smoke and flames.

His brother, Kin, dragged over a gigantic fire extinguisher and aimed it at his twin. He then sprayed it, sending Kon flying to the other side of the garage covered in white foam.

"It's all worth it," said Kin, "I don't want to lose anything to them!"

Corey turned over on the groj-couch until he was completely upside down, "Same here. They already played at Sludge Fest last year! It should be our turn!"

He then dug through his pocket to find his cell phone, and pressed a button to turn it on. "9:30? Woah!"

"It's getting late," the bassist yawned, "we should head home."

All of a sudden, a rumble filled the air and shook the garage. Kin and Kon cowered in fear as the monstrous sound and shuttered.

"W-What was that?! A monster!" the skinny brother said in fear, "An earthquake?"

Laney rolled her eyes and have the twins a pathetic look, "It sounds more like someone's stomach."

The heavy drum player looked down at his abdomen to see his stomach gurgling. Making the most unflattering of noises.

"Guess I'm hungry," the drummer shrugged.

"I'm hungry too," Kin agreed, "We haven't eaten all day!"

"Yeah, I'm starving," Laney added hungrily.

"My tummy's sad!" Said Kon once more as more gurgling came from his rumbling stomach.

The blue haired band leader finally got off the couch and walked to one of the desks sitting near the garage bathroom. He opened the drawer and dug out a really dusty pamphlet. A few straw strands falling on his dark shirt.

"Let's order take-out from Belchy's!" he suggested, while dialing a number on his cellphone, "I think they still do this. Then we can call it a night."

It only took a few moments to order from Belchy's burger place. By the sound of the noise in the background, it sounded like the fast food place was being raided by a mob, but the group still managed to order their things quickly.

"A thirty minute wait?" Kin whined, "I'm too hungry to wait!"

"I'll never survive!" His brother rolled on the floor in hunger.

*EPIC HALF HOUR TRANSITION*

After the time finally passed, the group sighed with thanks.

"Finally," Laney said, as she put on her jacket, "I'm gonna go pick it up. Be back in a few."

"Later," her other band mates muttered.

With the little strength she had, the bassist pried up the garage door and headed out into the cool night. It wasn't a far walk from Corey's to Belchy's. She could get their in 5 minutes flat. Four is she ran.

Laney calmly eased her way through the crowded parking lot. Once opening the door, the entire restaurant was in total chaos. Random people were siting together in the booths and tables, talking obnoxiously louder than the average human. While others were frantically ordering greasy food at the counters.

The ginger whimpered with disgrace. This must've been some sort of dinner rush.. Either that or everyone in Peaceville thought it was the end of the world and they wanted to spend their last moments in a stuffy fast food place. The girl nudged pass numerous people until finally arriving at the 'take-out' counter.

"I'm here for the order, GB," gasped Laney to the cashier.

Laney was surprisingly able to pay for the food without losing a limb. She held the many bags and cases stacked high in her arms. The girl would wobble and shake to the point where the whole tower would start to topple. It didn't help that there was so much for her to carry.

"Honestly," she growled in her head, "Did Kon really have to order all of these French fries? Damn-"

The ginger's thoughts were suddenely interrupted when she felt something knock against her body. Without warning, she slipped on the smooth tiled floor and fell flat on her back. Letting out a shriek of surprise as she fell. Laney could tell she fell into someone because she could see the person sprawled on the floor opposite of her.

Soda spilled on the tiles, fries scattered across the dirt covered ground, and the burgers were trampled on by nearby bystanders. Who obviously didn't give two flying fishes about the people lying on the dirty ground. Laney was covered from head to toe in mushy food. salad dressing in her hair, soda on her shirt, a tomato slice was also lodged in er shirt. She wiped herself hopelessly in an attempt to rid her clothes of such food and filth. Now who was the jerk who bumped into her like that?

The ginger rubbed her throbbing head and tried to fix her gaze on a person scooping up food from the floor.

"Hey, like, watch where you're going!" shrilled a familiar female voice.

Laney pushed her messy bangs out of her face and faced her attacker, "No, you-!"

Laney stopped her speaking to realize she was looking into the beautiful blue eyes of Carrie Beff.

* * *

**I know this chapter is boring, i tried to capture their personalities and make it at least a little funny, but it's a fanfic, what're you gonna do... but it'll get WAY more interesting after a while! And actually, after seeing so much stuff on the grojband(and newman) tag on tumblr, I actually ship Carrie and Laney now! TBH, it's not any different from Corney, and yes, I still ship it! I also ship Lenny(Larry?) and Corey, but I haven't seen anything about that yet..I did see a few fanfics on tumblr and fell in love! May write more fanfics about them later, read and Reveiw if i should continue and I'll see you guys later! Thanks for coming out everyone!**

***slams garage door***


	2. Chapter 2

"Carrie?" Laney bellowed, staring wide eyed at the blue haired female. Who was just as messy as she was.

Carrie wrinkled her button nose in disgust,"Ugh, it's you," she sneered, " Shouldn't you and your loser band be, like, practicing for the battle or whatever?"

Laney rolled her dark brown eyes so hard, she thought they would pop out of their sockets,"We were just going to order dinner and call it a night. No thanks to you."

The ginger gestured to the mess that was still scattered at her knees. Carrie looked back at the girl with a burning passion of hate.

"You, like, made me spill my stuff too!" argued the female bassist.

"Because you tried to run me over!"

"I couldn't see! Konnie just had to order, like, a billion burgers! I couldn't see over the bags!"Carrie rose from the ground and smoothed her ketchup stained skirt, as well as eyeing Laney,"No use picking it up now. It's, like, totaled."

The ginger ceased her attempt to pick up the mountains of food she had already sorted. She stood up from the mess and rubbed the back of her still aching head. Feeling a small bump where her skull connected to the hard tiles. She winced.

"Well thanks for the concusion and the bump, now I have to order all of that food, again."

"News flash, so do I," the blue haired girl groaned.

The two hesitantly fought their way through the crowd at the serving station. A shrimpy teen with a face full of acne was wildly handing out orders to the shouting customers. Some who screamed for their meals, or others complaining that they didn't have their drinks. He noticed the two girls and gave them a nasty look.

"Beat it!" He screamed, making the rocker chicks jump, "Can't you see I'm busy here?! These freaks will eat me alive if they don't get what they want!"

Laney glared back, she was going to say something really arrogant when Carrie stepped in front of her,"Hey! Like, don't be rude! We just want to order more food!"

The ginger stood back, surprised. Carrie stood up for her? For a girl that was on the rival band she hated? It wasn't really like that of her.

"Can't you see the line?" The acne filled cashier stated, "It'll be a good hour until this place is clear!"

Carrie huffed and stormed away from the rude employee, "This totally bites! Now what are we going to do?"

"Might as well stay," Laney said, "I have to get something for the guys to eat. Kon goes nuts if he doesn't have his fries."

"Konnie goes, like, insane when she's hungry,"Carrie replied, rubbing her chin in thought. She then sighed, "I really don't want to like, stay here, especially with you, but anything for my band."

"Same," Laney replied, still giving her enemy an offended death glare.

After once again pushing past an avalanche of angry customers, the two make there way to a spare booth that was surprisingly empty. A little messy, but still good enough to sit in. They each took a seat across from one another. Trying to keep as much distance as humanly possible.

"I can't believe we have to, like, sit here for an hour!" The blue haired girl complained once again, "I have a battle to practice for! And being with some Groj-dork wasn't really on my agenda."

"Hey, being here with a Newman isn't all sunshine and rainbows either. Its not exactly how I wanted to spend my Saturday night."

"Other than practicing for a battle you know you can't win?"

She had only been sitting there for a minute and Laney was ready to blow. Her cheeks flustered red with anger as Carrie gave her a cocky smirk. Knowing that the insult got to her. It took everything Laney had not to jump over that table and punch the other girl square in her face. Everything.

"You know, Grojband has been to more gigs than your stupid band ever has," The ginger snapped angrily, " You only had what, two?! I'm surprised you'd even have time to breath with all of the practice you need!"

Carrie scoffed in the most snobbiest of ways, " I'm surprised you even have time to gush over your stupid vocalist that will never realize you love him so much!"

Laney was really angry now. She could take any hit Carrie could throw at her, but when it came to Corey, that's where she drew the line. No one calls him 'stupid' on her watch.

The ginger clenched her fists tight to the point that her knuckles turned pure white. She had all of this previous anger bottled up inside that made her current anger worse. She took a few deep breaths to calm down before going ballistic. The two girls got into such a heated argument. They through insults back and forth, and a few swears and curses as well. They screamed and yelled until their voices were sore and faces dark from straining. Luckily no one could hear them over other screams and noises in the fast food restaurant.

After fighting over some of the most pointless subjects, Laney finally stopped. She knew she couldn't go on much longer. She had to stop fighting with Carrie at some point, so why not now? Laney suddenly stopped her horse yells and finally had the guts to ask something she never had the courage to.

She asks simply,"What is wrong with you?"

* * *

Ah crazy I know, but chapter three an on will be better! I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Carrie stopped her screaming.

"What?"she asked, looking confused while her face softened.

Wow, that actually worked, Lanes thought surprisingly. She still held her dominating stare while the other girl shrank.

"I said; what is wrong with you!? I mean sure, we're rivals, who cares!? There shouldn't be a reason why we can't sit here and at least be nice to each other! And it's not like you're making it any better!" Laney screamed, " Not to be selfish or anything, but I'm actually trying! Is it really that difficult? Why must you whine and complain like a child every minute instead of dealing with it? It's annoying and dumb and I hate it! I'm really surprised no one else has ever told you how much of a whiny brat you are!"

After throwing a few more insults and hurtful names in Carrie's direction, the ginger ceased her rant. A chill of relief suddenly washing over her. Her brown eyes stared at Carrie once again. Seeing that the other girls pale blue eyes were becoming glossy, and a bit of mascara running down her cheek.

"Wow, did I really over do it?" Laney thought, now feeling guilty, "Sure she needed to know how I felt, but I didn't want to make her cry."

Carrie stayed silent and bit her lip in order to stop a sob. She collapsed back in her seat and covered her mascara drenched face with her hands. Now letting out a few sobs and chokes.

"F-FYI, someone has,"she choked, her voice being muffled through her hands, " God, I thought I'd be safe, but even here it's still the same!"

"What?" Asked the bassist, feeling awkward and becoming more and more guilty by the second, " What do you mean? I didn't mean to be that harsh-!"

"N-No, you're right. I needed that, I always deserve it," sobbed the blue haired girl, who sniffed and wiped some of her black tears, "Listen, if you really want to know, I never really tell many people this, but I think your,like, the only person I know that can keep a secret. "

The bassist was actually getting anxious now. It's shocking to see that Carrie actually trusts her. Well, Laney has always been one to listen, or the person who has a shoulder you can cry on. She was ready for any break down.

Carrie finally looked around the reastaraunt to see everything as chaotic as before. She finally started to talk in a low voice, "My band is everything to me. They're the only few people I actually have left. With my mom dead, a dad who's always drinking, and Mina working 24/7, I can't even deal with myself. Dad's always drunk, and even when he's not, he always pushes me around, tells me I'm whiny or stupid, and says that I'll never achieve anything in my life. I wanted to prove him wrong, and finally show him I'm worth something, but the more gigs that the Newmans have lost, the more times I fail, the more the name calling and beatings have gotten worse."

The girl pulled up her long white sleeve to reveal the most painful of bruises and marks on her once beautiful arms. Black and blue slits and blotches dotted around her wrists and forearms until stopping at her shoulders. She even revealed some on her back and torso. Laney gasped in shock as her gaze fixed on the bumps and scabs.

"Your dad did this!?" She growled as she grasped Carrie's arm to find even more cuts.

Carrie nodded shamefully as he recovered her arms, " He says I always deserve them. Ever since mom died, he said all I deserve is pain. Now that I've been acting like this, I know that I do."

Laney was not only angered, but appalled at the very thought of Carrie being beaten by her own father. She seemed to hide it very well. A little too well. Not even her own friends knew about her tragic life, and didn't even bother to ask about it. Now the ginger bassist knew why Carrie was always bent on beating Grojband. The less competition, the less likely her dad would hit her again.

Laney looked back to see the blue haired Newman crying again. Her loud sobs being shockingly drowned out by the comings and goings of other customers.

The orange haired girl felt an unbelievable amount of sympathy for her so called 'rival'. She didn't deserve any of this.

Laney suddenly grabbed onto Carries hands and pulled them away from her sobbing face. So many tears were coming out, her cheeks were practically drenched in black,"Carrie, look at me," the red haired girl said sternly.

The blue haired girl lifted her head as her wild bright eyes gazed right into the mysterious brown eyes.

"You don't deserve any of this. Your dad is nuts just for hitting you! He shouldn't take all of his stupid drunken anger out on you. I know it's hard, but trust me, it's going to get better, I promise" the ginger smiled than bit her lip, "And I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't even know, I shouldn't have went off like that."

Even through intense tears, Carrie turned her painful frown into a hearty smile. Then, out of the blue, she jumped up and wrapped we arms around Laney's small neck. Giving her the biggest bear hug of the century.

"Thanks,"She whispered, " It just hurts. Having an awful dad is one thing, but I can't even remember the last time he actually called me 'pretty'."

Laney smiled and hugged back, "No prob, and...I think you're pretty."

Carrie's lips spread out into a larger grin as she hugged her new friend tighter. Why she never made friends with Laney before, she'll never know. Once the emotional moment passed, the two girls started having meaningful conversations. Time seemed to stand still as they sat and chatted heartily. One smiling once in a while, while the other laughed hysterically. Laney was happy to talk to Carrie. She had no clue they had so much in common, and so many interests that seemed to make them the perfect match. Carrie actually reminded the bassist of Corey. Of course being the gender swapped doppleganger, Carrie was ambitious, joyful, and not to mention always making Laney blush or laugh. She only talked to the other girl for a good half hour and she felt like that they had been friends forever. Not only that, but she felt a strange flutter in her heart. It's like whenever Carrie would speak, she would always strive to listen. Also whenever the other girl would crack that shiny grin, the ginger bassist couldn't help but turn red.

"So then we get the puppets, and ya know, I expected something cute, but mine had a beard!" Laney laughed.

"Like, no way!" Carrie squeaked through her laughter.

"I know-! And it was really-!"

Ssshhh!

The Newman vocalist suddenely shushed the ginger and turned her head harshly, "Like, check out those guys!"

Laney craned her head to the side to see two boys, about their age, approach the small table. They were pretty cute, but held very sly faces. One was very lanky and tall, with pitch black hair and mysterious grey eyes, while the other was super fit with blonde hair and dark green eyes. By this time, Carrie and Laney were already sitting next to each other, so this gave the boys enough room to squeeze into the opposite end of the booth. They gave the girls crazy love struck smiles while the females stared back with confusion.

"Why, hellloo, ladies," the black haired one said, obviously trying to flirt, "I'm Don and this is my bud Rick, and we couldn't help but notice you two sitting here all alone."

That's how we want it, Laney thought harshly in we head, as well as Carrie.

"Right," Rick added, "two hot girls like you shouldn't be left hangin'."

Both girls didn't know whether to be flattered, or extremely annoyed. Either way, these two were just another pack of ladies' men trying to get quick girlfriends, and that's not how these rocker chicks role.

"We sort of want to be alone," Said Lanes irritably.

"Yeah, like, NOW," Carrie demanded.

"Sorry girls, looks like you two have a bad case of the Don and Rick infection," said Don slyly, "Looks like you're stuck with us!"

No words could describe how bored and annoyed the two girls felt during their 'talks' with Rick and Don. Other than being completely irritating, the boys were also pigs, and cared for nothing but themselves. Laney was trying her best to ignore their presence, but it was hard considering that Don would continue to pester her with bad jokes. She could also tell that Carrie was having just a horrible time. Her eyes dimmed with discomfort, as she would prefer to talk to Laney instead of some cheap boy.

Lanes noticed the saddened look in Carrie's once bright eyes and spoke up, "Okay, you guys seem really charming and all," she lied, "but we're just not into you! Period. So you can leave."

"And why is that?" Asked Rick, seeming angered by the rejection, while also refusing to leave his spot.

"Because-! Um, because..."

Of all the times Laney had trouble thinking of a good comeback, this had to be the worse. She was pretty good at lying, but now her mind had gone dry. As she was quickly scanning her brain for any signs of ideas, she heard something she would never hear in her entire life.

"Because she's my girlfriend!" Carrie bellowed.

* * *

Dun, Dun, DUUUUNNN! Epic cliffhanger! This took me a good three days to write and edit! I'm still juggling this and another fanfic, so I suffered from a bit of writers block, and for that one person who messaged me about the new chapter, I hope you liked it! though, I think you'll love the next chapter even more! So stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

"G-girlfriend?" Rick's face paled, "y-you mean you guys are-?"

"Lesbians? Yeah," Carre said as she carelessly slung her arm around Laneys shoulder and pulled her close, "That doesn't, like, bother you does it? You did say we were hot."

Lanes could feel Carrie's warmth seep through her skin. She could feel their bodies touching in a way that made her temperature rise. Her brain was befuddled, but after the blue haired girl gave her a wink, she decided to play along.

"So, um, how long have you been, uh," Don rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly,"-together?"

"Since middle school," Carrie answered/lied before Laney could say a word, "Isn't that right, Lanes?"

"R-right," Replied Laney as her cheeks became hotter.

Rick and Don's faces became an unhealthy shade of white. Being rejected was embarrassing, but being rejected by 'lesbians' was just sad. Though, they didn't know that it was a trick, they still attempted to impress the girls in an effort to change their minds.

"Are you guys breaking up anytime soon?" The blonde haired hunk asked desperately.

What a stupid question, Laney thought again. How desperate are these guys?

Lanes could suddenly feel something caress her face. She could feel the other girl put a soft finger under her chin. Her head was turned until she was facing Carrie's smiling, lustful face. Who gently pulled the ginger forward until their lips softly touched.

Laney didn't know what to think. Carrie, the girl that was her arch nemesis hours ago, was kissing her. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to react. She guessed it would be best to play along. Just to make sure the guys got the picture.

Her eyes drifted shut as she leaned in closer. The two leaned closer as the kiss got more intense. Laney's flaming cheeks seemed to ignite when she felt the other girl's tounge gently stroke the inside of her mouth. Though it seemed like forever, the girls finally detached. Slightly gasping for breath and blushing like mad. Carrie still had a smirk and turned to the gawking boys.

"Does that answer your question?" She said plainly.

Don and Rick were speechless. They didn't know what to do, or how to react..So they ran. Leaving the two smiling girls waving happily goodbye.

"That was, like, too easy!" Carrie laughed, "Did you see their faces? Like, so priceless!"

Laney, who was still confused of the events that had happened only a few moments ago, blushed and turned to the girl who was still holding her. She felt a weird ache in the pit of her stomach. Why did Carrie just kiss her? She understood that it was to get those desperate idiots to leave, but it felt so...Passionate. Not to mention completely unexpected. Which is the best type of kiss any person could get.

The ginger bit her lip, "What was that?"

"What was what?" The blue haired girl asked obliviously, as if nothing had happened.

"The kiss," Laney breathed, almost wanting to shout it.

"Oh, I just wanted to, like, sell it." She replied while holding Laney and putting her chin on her head, "They wouldn't believe us if we didn't."

The bassist could feel her heart skip a few beats. Her mind was bombarded with many different feelings that she couldn't even describe. It felt odd, yet satisfying to be in the arms of someone as warm as Carrie. Lanes never noticed how caring she could be. She always thought of her as a sassy rival that was supposed to be hated, but once you get to know her, you realize that she's just like any other band leader. Persistent, and doing whatever it takes to please the ones she loved.

"And by the way," the blue haired vocalist purred to her cuddle buddy, " you look really cute when you blush."

The red haired bassist couldn't help but smile. She felt some sort satisfying feeling cascade over her after hearing that statement. She thinks I'm cute, she thought rather excitingly. Maybe she isn't as bad as I thought.

As the two continued to cuddle, Laney suddenly flinched. A chilling silence that swept through the room. The ginger looked up to realize that the entire restearaunt was empty. Nothing but dirty tables, sticky floors, and a teenaged employee trying to mop up someone's tossed dinner.

"Uh, Carrie," the short girl squeaked. She could feel the vocalist's chin take weight from her head and look around.

"Wow. How long have we've, like, been here?" The blue haired girl asked.

Laney pulled out her phone, which read 11:35 PM. She cursed under her breath and climbed out of her companions lap.

"Crap, I'm super late! The guys are gonna flip!" Laney managed to wrestle on her coat and grab Carrie's hand, "C'mon."

Knowing that it was too late to order anything, the two rocker chicks trudged out of Belchy's and into the chilled summer night. Their footsteps clipped against the smooth stone as they walked down the steps leading from the entrance.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," the ginger said sadly, quickly remembering the battle and the band rivalry.

Carrie blushed as well, "Yeah, bye."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually had..fun. It was pretty cool hanging out with you."

" Like, same here."

"Have fun playing at Sludge Fest."

Just as the ginger moved, the vocalist grabbed onto her arm, "Wait, you're letting us play?" She asked with excitement.

"You deserve it." Lanes replied with a smile.

As the short bassist started walking from the fastfood place. She suddenly heard rapid footsteps behind her.

"Lanes! Wait!" Carrie called as she ran up to the girl.

Just as Laney turned again, she felt Carrie's once again soft hands grab her face and slam their lips together one more time.

This kiss was even more passionate than the last. Laney could feel her throbbing heart beat out of her chest a million times a minute. She seized up in surprise, but eased as the kiss became more love filled. Lanes wrapped her arms around Carrie's, this time savoring every lovely moment. Tongues wandered, faces burned, and breath was taken until the pair of soft lips blissfully pulled apart.

The girls smiled as their forehead's touched and noses were only millimeters away. It was still dark, but one light shone off of the resteraunt. It's bright beams cascaded across their embracing bodies as they held one another as close as possible.

Carrie giggled, "You still look adorbs when you blush."

"I know," the bassist smirked cleverly, "And you're just plain adorable."

The short ginger gave the blue haired girl a quick kiss on the cheek and broke their hold.

"So are we dating now?" Lanes asked with a smirk as she started walking to the left.

"If you want," Said the blue haired girl as she continued to run to the right.

"Look for me in the crowd," Lanes shouted as she went the opposite direction.

"I will," replied the female vocalist.

As Laney walked from the fast food place back to the garage, she remembered all that had happened this night. How she was supposed to get food for her friends, ended up bumping into her enemy, who turned out to be a friend, who turned out to be a cute girl who needed someone to love her. Lanes wanted to be that person. Carrie was the perfect match, and she knew it. They had so much in common it hurt. The short bassist didn't care if she was a girl, she found a love for the Newman that was deeper than any gender could go. Her heart even fluttered at the mention of the leader's name.

Though, Lanes did know that she would be torn to shreds by the guys if they knew she was (a) Dating a Newman and (b) letting said Newman's band play at a gig they've been wanting for ages. She knew it would be hard to explain, but she'll have to deal with the consequences later. Besides, Carrie's band wouldn't like hearing that she was dating a Grojband member either. But that was for later worrying. Right now, Laney had to focus on two things..

Figuring out which gauze to use on her 'sprained' wrist, and how loud to scream at her new gf's performance.

* * *

And done! I hope you guys likes my fab story! You have no clue how much I wanted to finish! I was dead tired because I took a long trip today, and I ate my leftover candy to keep myself up! It's officially 1 am and I'm done! I hope you guys liked the ending! Like I said in my previous chapter, I may have cute one shots and stuff added, of even a sequels to see how Grojband deals with losing the gig! If not, I just gave some of you new Carney shippers a new idea for a fanfic! That's all I have, it's 1, I'm sleepy, thanks for coming out everybody!

*slams garage door*


End file.
